All The Things He Said
by Lonely Icey Wolf
Summary: Chapitre 2: You are beautiful no matter what they say: Mon premier fic YAOI OzuKai! Ne soyez pas trop dure! Je répète c mon premier yaoi! XD
1. All The Things I Heard

TITRE: All The Things He Said  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Mon premier YAOI! Le couple est OzuKai, c'est-à-dire Ozuma x Kai.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
N/A: S'il-vous-plaît ne soyez pas trop dure c'est mon premier YAOI aussi! -_-''  
  
Chapitre 1: All The Things I Heard  
  
Dans un arbre y était perché un jeune homme. Une légère brise d'été vint coiffer les cheveux gris mélangés de rouges. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que la couleur des feuilles des arbres d'où il était assis.  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//Running trough my head//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//Running trough my head//  
  
//This is not enough//  
  
Il resta sur place sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées profondes. Brusquement une voix l'imterrompa:  
  
- Ozuma que fais-tu là-haut?  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour mieux voir la personne qui se trouvait en bas.  
  
- Joseph, mais que veux-tu? dit-t-il d'un ton plus ou moins furieux  
  
- Pourquoi restes-tu là à longueur de journée depuis quelques temps tu te mets souvent à l'écart des autres!  
  
- Oui et?  
  
- Je sais pas c'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes, enfin...  
  
- Laisse-moi seul maintenant, s'il-te-plaît!  
  
Sur ça, Joseph le quitta sans un mot.  
  
- Enfin... dit Ozuma en détournant son regard  
  
Soudainement, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas parmi les branches qui jonchaient le sol. Sur ses garde, il descendit de son perchoir discrètement allant voir qui s'approchait. Ozuma avança parmi les arbres qui emcombrait le chemin. Entendant que le bruit venait de plus en plus bruyant et près il s'arrêta devant un buisson et regardant au travers. C'était Kai accoté à un arbre, les bras croisés de plus, il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur ce qui n'était probablement pas étonnant de la part de Kai. Ozuma le fixait d'un regard intense, observant Kai lorsqu'il profitait de ses instants d'intimité. Il le regardait tellement longtemps qu'il en devenait rouge ne sachant même pas pourquoi.  
  
- * Pourquoi suis-je rouge d'un coup? se demanda-t-il pendant qu'il fixait sans arrêt Kai, je ne sais pas mais chaque fois que je vois Kai, je perds mes moyens! C'est pourtant simple depuis le jour où que j'ai vu Kai j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui.  
  
//I'm in serious shit I feel totally lost//  
  
//If I'm asking for help it's only because//  
  
//Being with you has opened my eyes//  
  
- * Non tout le monde serait choqué si jamais ils apprennent que je suis aux gars et sans parler que l'élu est Kai! Et de la réaction de mon équipe, que vont-ils dire si jamais ils le sachent? Pas plus Kai, je ne préfère pas deviner sa réaction, plutôt oublier... se dit Ozuma  
  
Pendant qu'il pensait, Kai remarqua la présence de quelqu'un tout près. Il vit la chevelure rouge de quelqu'un qui l'espionnait dépassait l'un des buissons au loin. Kai sans hésité alla voir qui jouait les espions et découvra Ozuma.  
  
- Mais que fais-tu là Ozuma? dit-t-il furieusement  
  
Le jeune homme encore dans ses pensées finit par remarquer qu'il avait été vu et celui-ci répondit:  
  
- Euh? fit-t-il assis à genoux sur le sol pendant que Kai sa penchait de haut pour le regarder  
  
- Donc tu jouais les petits espions!  
  
Ozuma resta bouche-bée en le fixant rouge remarquant sa réaction puis baissa la tête brusquement.  
  
- Alors?  
  
- * Cette situation vient de plus en plus embarassante! J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime non en ami mais que je l'aime plus que je ne le pense. Il est peut-être pas gay et je ne préfère pas voir la tête lorsqu'il saura que je suis gay et que je l'aime, et regarder dans quelle position il est j'ai une vu magnifique de son corps. se dit Ozuma  
  
Kai attenda impatienment la réponse du jeune homme.  
  
- Ozuma?  
  
- * Je garde ce lourd secret depuis trop longtemps, ça devient douloureux à force! J'ai toujours aimé Ozuma mais si je n'ose lui dire et d'un coup qu'il n'est guère gay, c'est défénitif il va me fuir puis rire de moi pour le restant de mes jours! Ça serait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie! se dit Kai, Où est ma tête qu'elle équipe aurait envie d'avoir un leader qui est gay!  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ozuma finisse par se lever. Kai le regardait droit dans les yeux verts émeraudes du jeune homme de ses yeux gris ténèbreux.  
  
- C'est à moi de te le demander: Que fais-tu ici? demanda Ozuma  
  
- C'est pas de tes affaires mais si tu insistes, Tyson et Hilary se querelle encore un fois ne me demande même pas pourquoi, donc j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une marche pendant. Maintenant que je m'ai expliqué, c'est à ton tour?  
  
- Moi j'ai juste pris l'air tout simplement...  
  
- * Devrais-je lui dire c'est peut-être ma dernière chance de lui dire, c'est surement la première et dernière fois que je vais pouvoir le voir en privé. Et puis tant pis je m'y lance... se dit Ozuma  
  
- * Quelque chose m'empêche de lui avouer mon amour profond que j'éprouve pour lui, le pire c'est que l'amour n'est pas mon truc. se dit Kai  
  
- Kai. dit Ozuma hésitant, je... je...  
  
Kai le regarda d'un air intrigué.  
  
- En faite, je dois te faire un avoeux. Je garde ce lourd secret depuis trop longtemps. Tu vas peut-être me fuir après avoir entendu ça mais...  
  
- * Est-ce que ça se pourrait que... non je rêve trop en couleur, ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit gay! Pas lui... non! se dit Kai  
  
Le jeune homme hésita longuement et se décida de se jeter à l'eau pour de bon.  
  
- Pour tout dire, je t'aime, je sais ta réaction va être celle de me fuir dégouté que je sois gay. N'est-ce pas? dit-t-il en baissant le regard de peur qu'il ne se moque de lui  
  
Kai resta figé sur place surpris de la déclaration qu'Ozuma venait de lui faire. Il s'attendait un peu à ça mais il ne croyait vraiment pas que ça serait bel et bien réelle.  
  
- ... vas-y tu peux fuir... dit-t-il rabattue  
  
Kai resta bouche-bée mais finit par dire:  
  
- Ozuma... dit-t-il en relevant son menton délicatement, pourquoi dire de tel chose, c'est stupide.  
  
Ozuma le regarda d'un regard innocent tandis que Kai souria légèrement.  
  
- T'en fais pas je ne fuierai pas!  
  
//Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?//  
  
Kai commenca à rapprocher son visage du sien. Ozuma devina son intension tandis que leur visage n'était plus qu'à moins de 5 cm.  
  
//I keep asking myself wondering how//  
  
//I keep closing my eyes//  
  
//But can block you out//  
  
Leurs mains se croisèrent mais avant qu'ils puissent s'effleurer les lèvres quelqu'un les interrompa.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous? dit une voix familière à Ozuma  
  
Ozuma attendant cette voix poussa Kai violement.  
  
- Mariam, quoi? dit-t-il d'un ton dérangé  
  
- Mais que faisais-tu dans cette position! dit la jeune fille plus que surprise  
  
- Rien, pourquoi?  
  
- Mais, mais... dit-t-elle en pointant Kai bizarrement  
  
- Mariam, j'ai dit de laisser tomber! J'ai autre chose que me tenir avec ce con là! dit Ozuma en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kai derrière  
  
- Tu me cache quelque Ozuma et je n'aime pas ça!  
  
- Mariam je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ne fait pas ta forte tête! dit Ozuma d'un ton autoritaire  
  
Mariam ne prononça plus un mot et s'en alla en grimaçant.  
  
- Juste en passant faudrait que tu rentres! Si possible! dit-t-elle en quittant  
  
Sur ça Ozuma quitta Kai sans plus tarder.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
J'espère que mon chap vous a plus la suite (le plus interessant) arrivera très bientot mais cependant de dois avoir assez de review pour continuer sans cela je ne continuerai pas! Je vous en pris que ce soit de 1 ou 2 mots je m'en fiche, ça serait apprécié de votre part merci d'avance!  
  
** La c'est mon premier YAOI c'est pas évident ne soyez pas trop dure svp**  
  
Bisous  
  
Au prochain chapitre! 


	2. You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Sa...

TITRE: All The Things He Said  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Mon premier YAOI! Le couple est OzuKai, c'est-à-dire Ozuma x Kai.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 2: I Am Beautiful No Matter What They Say  
  
La nuit venue, il était 11h de la nuit. Kai avait toujours les yeux ouverts rien ne pu lui enlever ce que Ozuma lui avait dit cet après-midi.  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//Running trough my head//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//All the things he said//  
  
//Running trough my head//  
  
//This is not enough//  
  
Il se secoua la tête à nouveau voulant oublier ses pensées.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, c'est quoi le gros problème! Il ne me dit rien! dit-t-il à voix base pendant que les autres dormaient plus loin  
  
Kai tourna la tête en direction des autres qui dormaient toujours aussi paisiblement.  
  
//Don't look at me//  
  
//Everyday is so wonderful//  
  
//Then suddenly//  
  
//It's hard to breathe//  
  
//Now and then I get insecure//  
  
//From all the pain//  
  
//I'm so ashamed//  
  
Il tenta de fermer ses yeux mais rien à faire cela lui venait en tête sans cesse. Le jeune homme décida donc de prendre l'air, une marche de mi-nuit. Rendu à l'abri des regards, il longea le long du chemin qui mena à l'extérieur du dojo où Tyson l'avait invité à dormir le temps que les matchs à venir arrivent. Il marcha dans les trotoirs complètement noirs éclairés par des lampadaires qui se faisaient rare dans ses ruelles là. Plus qu'il avançait, plus que les rues devenèrent sombre, aussi sombre que lui d'ailleurs. Cette nuit là, c'était la pleine lune. Kai se rendit à l'endroit où il avait rencontré son bien-aimé. Kai sauta sur un des arbres devant lui et s'y installa confortablement pensant que de la sorte il pourrait mieux pouvoir fermer les yeux. La lueur de la lune éclaira ses yeux argentés et ses cheveux bleus foncés.  
  
Du côté d'Ozuma, il chercha le sommeil mais avec Dunga qui ronflait sans arrêt ce n'était pas évident. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait être éveillé, ils étaient tous endormi, il en profita pour aller faire un petit tour dehors histoire de trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose disait à Ozuma que Kai rôdait dans les environs, il avança vers la forêt où il avait rencontré Kai la dernière fois, c'est à dire cet après-midi.  
  
- Kai... murmura-t-il  
  
Il avança de plus en plus profondement dans la forêt envahit par la noirceure aveuglante de la nuit.  
  
- Kai... où te caches-tu? murmura-t-il encore  
  
Le jeune homme traversa la foret pour retrouver la personne qu'il tentait de retrouver désespérément. (XD ca me fait penser un peu a Roméo et Juliette c vrai koi! Oh roméo ou te cache tu mon roméo! -_-'') Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre comme par hasard Kai s'y retrouvait à la cime. N'ayant pas remarquer sa présence (ce qu'il aurait du faire --'' il le cherchait depuis combien de minute 5 grosses minutes XD), il s'y accota la tête baisser jusqu'à ce qu'une feuille lui tombe sur le bout du nez. Celui-ci leva la tête, par sa grande surprise, il vit son amoureux (amoureux XDD). Kai le fixa de ses yeux gros reflètant (faut que jexagère ak les yeux --') avec la lueur de la lune. Ils restèrent un moment ce fixant sans parler: l'un en haut de l'arbre l'un en bas.  
  
- Mais que fais-tu à cette heure si tard de la nuit? commenca par demander Kai  
  
- ...  
  
- Enfin, je te croyais au lit...  
  
- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question aussi!  
  
- Ah! Oui, bien je n'arrivais pas à dormir... répondit Kai  
  
- ... ça te dérange si je m'installe à côté de toi...?  
  
Kai rougit légèrement (¬¬ cuuutte!) et répondit:  
  
- Biensure.  
  
Ozuma sauta à l'arbre aussitôt, assi à quelque centimètre proche de Kai. Kai eu un léger malaise le voyant d'aussi près, biensure avant cela ne lui dérangeait pas mais quelque chose le mattait dans cet état. Le jeune homme au cheveux argentés s'éloigna un tout petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance confortable. Kai n'osait pas se retourner en direction de l'autre jeune homme avec qui il partageait son moment de solitude, même plus capable de le regarder face à face à lui.  
  
- Kai quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Ozuma voyant que Kai s'était éloigné  
  
- ... Non! Biensure que non! dit Kai pas convainquant  
  
- Ah! Okay, d'abord... Mais pourtant quelque chose me dit que t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette cette nuit.  
  
//I am beautiful//  
  
//No matter what they say//  
  
//Words can't bring me down//  
  
//I am beautiful//  
  
//In every single way//  
  
//Yes words can't bring me down//  
  
//So don't you bring me down today//  
  
Kai ferma les yeux en soupirant silencieusement.  
  
- Non, non ça va je te le dis! Ça pourrait pas aller plus mieux!  
  
Ozuma retourna la tête d'un regard inquiet. Kai ayant remarqué qu'il avait peut-être blessé celui-ci décida enfin à lui dire:  
  
- En faite... Le fait que... je sois gay et que j'aime un mec affecte mon entourage...!  
  
Ozuma le regarda attentivement à ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
//To all your friends you're delirious//  
  
//You're so consumed//  
  
//In all your doom//  
  
//Trying hard to fill the emptiness//  
  
//The pieces gone//  
  
//Left the puzzle undone//  
  
//Ain't that the way it is//.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas mettre mon rôle de chef en jeu, tu sais le fait que je sois gay pourrait le mettre en jeu aussi.  
  
- Alors... cela signifie que... non oublie! dit-t-il en se retournant déçu  
  
//'Cause you are beautiful//  
  
//No matter what they say//  
  
//Words can't bring you down//  
  
//'Cause you are beautiful//  
  
//In every single way//  
  
//Yes words can't bring you down//  
  
//So don't you bring me down today//  
  
//No matter what we do//  
  
//No matter what we say//  
  
//We're the song inside the tune//  
  
//Full of beautiful mistakes//  
  
- Et tu ne penses pas à la réaction de ton équipe pour autant?  
  
- Non.. personne ne pourra me séparer de toi! (vla le bout que je hais autant le bout a leau de rose!) Personne... dit Ozuma (-_-'' la jsuis po capableuh!)  
  
Kai approcha son bouche de son oreille et lui siffla:  
  
- Moi aussi j't'aime... sifflota Kai d'un ton doux et apaisant  
  
Ozuma s'enfouit le visage dans le cou de Kai subitement. Kai s'attendait un peu à cette réaction mais il était tout de même surpris cela pouvait ce faire voir sur l'expression de son visage. Kai ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer de ses bras pour le réconforter.  
  
//And everywhere we go//  
  
//The sun will always shine//  
  
//And tomorrow we might awake///  
  
//On the other side//  
  
//'Cause we are beautiful//  
  
//No matter what they say//  
  
//Yes words won't bring us down//  
  
//We are beautiful//  
  
//In every single way//  
  
//Yes words can't bring us down//  
  
//So don't you bring me down today//  
  
//Don't you bring me down today//  
  
//Don't you bring me down//  
  
//Today//  
  
Les deux adolescents restèrent enlacés du haut d'un arbre pendant un bon moment.  
  
- * Je pourrais rester comme ça tout le reste de ma vie si je pourrait... se dit Ozuma  
  
- * Je t'aime Ozuma seulement... comment trouver un moyen pas trop brusque de te dire qu'on ne devrais plus se fréquenter pour que personne sache à propos de notre relation...  
  
- Ozuma...? dit Kai à voix base  
  
Ozuma ne répondit rien tellement qu'il était bien là où il était mais finit par répondre à son tour:  
  
- Oui...?  
  
- Comment te dire ça... mais...  
  
Kai prit en grand souffle, éloigna Ozuma et le tenant par les épaules.  
  
//You and me//  
  
//We used to be together//  
  
//Everyday together always//  
  
- Ozuma... je dois absolument te dire ça. Je crois qu'on devrait ne plus nous voir! Je ne sais pas... ce qui me force à faire un telle chose, moi même j'ai du mal à croire que je dis ça, j'en ai le coeur briser. Moi aussi je t'aime... je le pense vraiment; nous devrions plus nous fréquenter, je le fait aussi pour ton bien... et le mien mais je le fais plus pour toi!  
  
Ozuma resta bouche-bée par la déclaration subite de Kai.  
  
//I really feel that I'm losing my best friend//  
  
//I can't believe this could be the end//  
  
Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, un aussi gros choque au coeur lui donnait envie de se suicider sur le champs, tellement qu'il en souffrait.  
  
//Don't speak//  
  
//I know just what you're saying//  
  
//So please stop explaining//  
  
//Don't tell me 'cause it hurts//  
  
//Don't speak//  
  
//I know what you're thinking//  
  
//I don't need your reasons//  
  
//Don't tell me 'cause it hurts//  
  
- Désolé, Ozuma... dit Kai triste  
  
Ce fut les derniers mots du jeune homme qui disparaissait en sautant du haut de l'arbre dans la noirceure laissant le jeune homme brisé seul.  
  
//As we die both you and I//  
  
//With my head in my hands I sit and cry//  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
V'là pour le chap 2! J'aimerais remercier les 5 reviwers! Merci bcp!  
  
Même chose si jai po assez de review jarrête...  
  
Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
Dodo:Salut! J'te remercie pour ton review c'est très apprécier de ta part! ^_^ jdois y aller a plus! xoxox  
  
Maxou:¬_¬'' TOÉ ENCORE! non joke! ^_^'' lol la voila ta suite! J'attends juste le moment où ca va être sérieux! XD (tu sais de koi je parle!!!) jte reparle sur msn xoxox  
  
X-Spy:Si c'est pas mon fidèle reviewer! ^_^ Salut! Et merci pour ton review c très apprécier! jte laisse xoxox  
  
Super Ari:Ari!!!!!!! Merdeuh! ca fait trop longtemps que jtai po vu! Un jour vas-tu revenir sur msn! tu me manque vraiment sniff! Enfin le vla ta suite!!! ^_^ et merci pour ton review! Sur ce jte laisse! (jsuis pressée va a lécole -__-') Chow! xoxox  
  
ViVe_LP:Salut! Merci pour ton review et tes encouragement japprécie! La voila ta suite! J'espère que ta aimer! ^_^ Je dois y aller a plus xoxoxo 


End file.
